It is generally known to construct heating elements by depositing conductive ink onto a substrate to form an open heater circuit pattern and then depositing PTC conductive ink over the conductive ink. Current designs known to the inventor, however, require cumbersome steps to integrate control circuitry, and make it difficult to incorporate sensors for automatically switching the heater on and off.